


playing hooky

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-War, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor shikky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi play hooky ☺️





	playing hooky

**Author's Note:**

> it's just good ol fluff what more can i say!!! they deserve to be happy and carefree!!!!! 
> 
> as always, all my fic exists in the same canon compliant universe ❤️✌

“Ok everyone, go ahead and begin your assignments. I expect them to be done by lunch time!”

Iruka crossed the room to Shikamaru, who was waiting by the door.

“Hey, Iruka-Sensei. Sorry to bother you during class, but have you seen the Hokage today?”

“He walked me to class, but I haven’t seen him since then – He said he had a lunch meeting, so we wouldn’t be able to eat together.”

“Ugh… I was hoping you’d know where he was. What a drag.”

“Don’t you know where he is?”

“So.... uhhh-”   


“I’m sorry, Shikamaru… Are you saying you  _ lost _ my husband?”   


“Well- I didn’t- It’s just that- Well-”   


Iruka raised his eyebrows.   


“It’s not that we lost him; he just never showed up for work! Geez, sensei, have some faith.”   


“Sorry, Shikamaru, but I haven’t seen him since this morning. Where have you tried looking?”

“Well, we checked the memorial, the Hokage residence, your guys’ apartment…”

“Hm. I really don’t know where else he might be, sorry Shikamaru.”

Iruka turned to go back to class when Shikamaru almost shouted.

“Well- uh- actually… Sensei, do you mind helping us look for him? We just… we’ve looked everywhere we can think of and-”

“Shikamaru, I have a class; I can’t just leave…”

“I’ll watch the class for you! I just- He needs to be back here as soon as possible!”

Iruka sighed and turned to his class.

“Ok class, you’re going to have independent study for the rest of the day – Shikamaru-San will be here to supervise you. Go easy on him.”

Turning back to Shikamaru, he said, “I’ll see what I can do – no promises, though.”

“Thank you, Iruka-Sensei! I really owe ya one.”

Iruka left the academy, dropped his bag off at home, and walked over to the meadow he and Kakashi went to when they needed a break from village and their responsibilities. He looked up to see Kakashi sitting on a tree branch reading  _ Icha Icha.  _

“You’re late, Sensei.”   
________

 

“So,” Iruka said, “I have this idea…”

Kakashi smiled at Iruka, who had a twinkle in his eye that Kakashi knew would be bad news. He handed him some tea, sat down, and put his legs over Iruka’s. Iruka rested his tea on Kakashi’s knees.

“Thanks.”

“Of course, darling. What’s this idea? I’m sure I can’t say no when you look at me that way…”

Iruka beamed and pressed their noses together.

“We should play hooky.”

“Oh, sensei! I can’t believe you’d tempt me into neglecting my duties as the Hokage!” Kakashi’s laugh was clear as a bell; it never failed to make Iruka smile.

“I’m serious!”  He playfully shoved Kakashi off his shoulder. Kakashi smiled at him and scooted even closer.

“Come on, what do you think?” Iruka kissed the top of his husband’s head.

Kakashi leaned his head against Iruka’s shoulder, considering.

  
“Hmmm. I think we both know that neither of us can do that.”

“You’re probably right.” 

Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn’t going to let it go that easily, but he also knew Iruka wouldn’t push the issue. Iruka finished his tea; Kakashi took the dishes into the kitchen and came back to Iruka, who sat on his heels on the couch with his head tilted, his eyes wide, and his smile bright.   


Kakashi sighed, helpless.   


“How is it that when I think I couldn’t possibly fall more any more in love with you, I do, Iruka?”   


“So you’ll do it?”

“You know I never stood a chance.”

  
Iruka jumped up and stood on the couch, his smile so bright and earnest that Kakashi thought he might melt. Kakashi smiled back and stepped closer. Iruka leaned down to kiss Kakashi, wrapped his legs around him, and Kakashi picked him up and turned them both around so when they sat back down Iruka was on top of him. Iruka broke the kiss but held their faces close together.   
  


“Okay, so here’s my plan…”   
  


Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled his husband’s head down into another kiss.   
___________

 

“Well, I took the scenic route my husband's always telling me about.”

Kakashi laughed and hopped down in front of Iruka; he sat down and leaned up against the tree. Iruka sat between his legs, his back resting against Kakashi’s chest. They sat that way for a while, Kakashi reading and Iruka content just to be with him, just to listen to his heartbeat. He thought he could stay like this forever, never going back to work and growing old under this tree.

“Hey, Iruka!”

“Yes, Kakashi?”

“We should prank Shikamaru.”

Iruka turned around to face Kakashi, and they smiled at each other.

“What are you thinking?”

“Well, uh… you know that’s not really my strong suit….”

“Well then it’s a good thing for you that I already have an idea.”

______

 

When Shikamaru woke up that morning, losing his boss, and subsequently his boss’s husband, was probably the last thing on his mind. Add having to supervise a class of rowdy children to that list, and he was reasonably annoyed.

He sat down on the bench outside the Hokage’s office and when he looked across the path, he was sure that he saw them.

“ Hey! Lord Hokage! Iruka-Sensei!”

They disappeared into the crowd, and he ran toward them.

“Excuse me, have you seen the Hokage walking through here?”

Everyone around him shook their heads until he caught another glimpse of them. It went on like this for about an hour before Shikamaru realized he was too panicked to think straight. He took a moment to decide that they must be clones, otherwise he was sure he would have caught up to them by now. Unfortunately, it didn’t give him any idea where they might actually be – until he heard a laugh.

“Iruka- please- I can’t breathe!” 

Shikamaru rounded the corner to see both of them sitting at a table at Ichiraku’s and laughing so hard that they were gasping for air.

“Lord Hokage! Iruka-Sensei!”

They dropped their chopsticks and looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes. 

“I have been looking for both of you all day!”

“About that,” Kakashi said, glancing over at Iruka.

In a puff of smoke, they had disappeared. Money was on the table for their ramen, but they were nowhere in sight.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. This is such a drag!”

They transported back into the meadow and Iruka lost his balance, taking Kakashi down with him. Kakashi caught himself when his face was just inches above Iruka’s and kissed him. Iruka deepened the kiss, and they went on that way until Kakashi pulled back, looked around, and placed a finger to Iruka’s lips. He grabbed Iruka’s waist and jumped up onto a tree branch. Iruka put his arm around Kakashi’s shoulder, and Kakashi nestled his head against Iruka’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Iruka. I needed this.” He whispered, smiling into the crook of Iruka’s neck.

Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi’s head; Kakashi poked him in the ribs, Iruka giggled and immediately clapped a hand over his own mouth. Kakashi sat up and raised his eyebrows.

“You know, for two of the best shinobi in the village, you’re not very stealthy.”

“Watch this,” Kakashi whispered.

A shadow clone appeared and tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder, and he jumped about three feet in the air. Iruka buried his face in Kakashi’s chest to keep from laughing too loudly.

“Seriously? I  _ know _ it’s a clone!”

“Oh, hi Shikamaru, I didn’t see you there!” Kakashi said. Iruka started giggling again.

“You guys, you-”

“Oh, would you look at that,” Kakashi said, as he and Iruka jumped down from the tree, “It’s just past working hours!”

Shikamaru groaned. “I know you’re the Hokage and all, but you’re really a pain sometimes.”

“Sorry, Shikamaru, see you tomorrow!”

Kakashi took Iruka’s hand and they began their walk home.


End file.
